Yuna Besaid
Yuna Besaid is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has never been updated. She is considered "finished", however she's not updated. The un-updated version of Yuna has been in around 3 finished games. Information Name: Yuna Besaid Districts: 6, 11, 9 or any really Gender: female Age: 16 Personality: Yuna will always try to help people. She has a desire to protect everybody and it is very hard for her to not priority others over herself. She doesen't ask for help and don't expect anything from anyone. She is humble and also a bit shy, not very good at making friends quickly, eventhough she's friendly. She is very kind to others. She always struggles to live up to the many things she expect from herself, usually getting herself quite stressed because of it although she makes sure not to show this. She often hides her fear and sadness not wanting others to be sad on her ways. She's willing to sacrefise her own happiness if it can help others. Of course, her kindness also ways her down quite a lot. She is very very naive, having a tendensy to give out her trust too quickly. She's one of those people who thinks that everyone deserves a second chance, believing in the best about everyone. It's extremely easy to take advantages of this trait of hers, making her do others dirty work. She lacks confidence in herself. It is easy for people to hurt her, her being very softhearted though she'll try her best to not show this. She still doesn't seem to comprehend that the world is not a kind place to be, and that everyone don't have good intentions. Will being in these games teach Yuna that lesson and toughen her up? Or will her kindness be her death? Who knows... Backstory: Yuna lived with her mother in District 6. Her kindhearted mother, Luana, was a healer and the closest thing the district got to a doctor. One day, when Luana was merely 25, a beautiful sick young girl was carried in by her older brother who was around Luana's age. The brother stayed within the little shack that was Luana's home for a while and after some time they fell in love and had a brief affair, which ended when Luana had to leave that part of the District. You see, Yuna's mother travelled around on travelled around on foot to try and aid as many towns as possible within the district. She was heartbroken when she had to leave her lover yet accepted fate. Nine months later, Yuna was born, and so, Luana and Yuna would travel around together. Yuna's mother taught her everything. That people were goodhearted and that you should always treat everyone with kindess. Because of the travelling, Yuna was homeschooled and never became very social, developing her shyness. When Yuna was merely 6, Luana began to teach her everything she knew about medicine and healing, thus making Yuna her assistant. They would both travel around, healing the sick and aiding the wounded. Luana taught Yuna never to take money for their aid. Instead, they would request for people to let them stay in empty houses around town, which they would use as their medical clinics. They never stayed anywhere for more than two weeks giving aid to all of the people in the town who needed it. Yuna would always push herself to her limits to help others and blamed herself if they passed away. One day, when Yuna was 15, Luana fell sick from the infected patients, and passed away shortly after. Yuna was left all alone with no one to turn to. The people from her district liked her but had to take care of themself, and couldn't handle another mouth to feed. So, she took life in her own hands and began to travel around on her own, continiuing her mother's work, continiuing to aid the sick in return for shelter, food and company. She enjoyed her time in towns, seeing the happy faces of recovering patients, although she dreaded her time when she had to leave; On the roads, she often starved and felt rather lonely but she didnt complain. She had to continiue her travelling to get to new town. She had to help others. Height: 5'3 Appearance: She has short light brown hair. It's kept so that it only reaches her shoulders so that it doesn't get in her way when she is treating her patients. Because of her rather rough life on the road, Yuna's hair is rather messy and unkept often. She is quite short and slim with no muscels whatsoever. Because of this, her posture is rather... unthreatning, most tributes in the games will mostlikely deem her as no obstical whatsoever. Her most recorniseable trait however is her eyes. They're rather weird, to say the least... The right eye is dark blue and left one is green, giving her an almost playful expression. Luana, her mother had green eyes. The dark blue color within her left eye comes from her father. Weapon: Yuna is not very experinced with any weapons. They don't suit her, usually they just creep her out. She's a healer, not a warrior and hates violence. Still, she does travel around with a weapon. A spear to be more exact. The road life is tough and dangerous, Yuna could never know if she would encounter a wild animal or mutt. Because of this, she kept a spear with her, although she never put it to actual use. She would use to fend animals off, though she never actually killed any animal or human with it. She's alright with the spears, though nothing special. Her second weapon is the awl. She never actually use the awl, though she used a tool reminding quite a lot of it. A needle. She's extremely accurate with a needle in her hand, and so, those skills with the needle has carried on to the awl. But again, she's not very experinced with weapons, and she's only "alright" with an awl. Nothign special. Strengths: Healing plants, charisma, also she's very intelligent and can keep a cold head in heated situations (like doing surgery if something goes wrong). Weaknesses: strength, it's really hard for her to kill anyone, if she gets really attached to a 12-year-old ally or anyone she really likes she might sacrefise her own life for them Fears: Having to kill a 12-year-old, having to betray someone Interview Angle: Kind and friendly, caring, sweet, humble Bloodbath Strategy: she will avoid it completely Token: A earing with a little blue thread attached to it that's around 7 centimeters long. She ones cured a little girl and her big sister made it for her. Alliance: Somebody young that she thinks needs help or really anyone that ask her Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Reaped